Simple Workings of the Mind of the Unmovable
by Ayaia of the Moon
Summary: No one thinks about the simple things. Except him. He has it all figured out, from intermutant peace to empathy for all things. But no one ever listens to Freddy Dukes. For the forgotten ones


I've done it. I've finally finished another one-shot. Should I put these all into one story? Naw, this way it looks cooler on my page. :P

Simple Workings of the Mind of the Unmovable

Ayaia of the Moon

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It's a kinda funny thing. I know I'm not smart. Not smart like Pietro, or Todd. Lance is really smart too. I know simple things. It's just how my life is. I was raised on a farm. I never thought I was no different than anyone else. My ma and pa were real little. They didn't know how to deal with how big I was. It's not just that I'm a big guy. I seriously can't try and make myself skinny.

You think my ma didn't try all the diets? You think my pa didn't try to make me work, so I could sweat all my pounds away? Every time I went to a doctor, they said my metabolism was really slow, and that my body stored the fat instead of burning it. I didn't understand it very well, but from what I can figure about the things I know about myself, I am the polar opposite of Pietro, or even the blue goblin on the x-geeks' side. Nightshade?

Y'see, they're really skinny. Pietro, no matter how much he eats, he doesn't lose weight. He is so fast anyway, the food just goes through his system. He has to pee more than anyone else I know. It's like he has the world's smallest bladder. Really, he just has the world's _fastest_ bladder. And that other guy? Kurt? He can teleport. (It reeks, too. Smells like rotten eggs whenever he does it.) Whenever he does, or if he does it too much or something, he gets hungry. I'm not really sure why.

From what Mystique read in his file, Kurt eats more than anyone at the x-mansion. Except maybe for that kid who left. He joined the sewer squad. Spike? But he spelled it weird. Spyke. Like Lance's girlfriend spells her last name. Pryde.

The point is that even though those guys eat more than I do on some days, they don't gain the weight, and I do. I can stick up for myself here, and say that even if I do eat a lot, after I hit a certain point, I don't gain more weight. I don't lose it, but I don't gain it. I guess I just have to have a certain amount of skin and weight for my powers to work. If I diet, or exercise, or try those weird pills, and actually do lose the weight, I feel sick. Most people feel sick when they eat too much. Imagine that backwards and you know how I feel.

And I'm not stupid. I can't catch all of what Pietro says sometimes, and sometimes I might not have a comeback for an insult at the top of my head, but I'm not brainless. I think it's dumb that I'm compared with Pietro. I mean, think about it. Pietro is skinny, obsessed with his looks, and considered such a brain. But his mutation lets him lose weight as fast as he gains it, read a hundred books in one sitting, and have all the time in the world to spend on his looks; it's really not such an accomplishment.

Todd is kinda the same way. I like Todd. He's nicer to me than Pietro or Lance, at least. He says that he feels for me, because he has a problem that he can't fix too easy. He smells bad, you know? He knows it. He doesn't need a constant reminder. He knows he only takes a few showers a month. But if your mutation made you feel a need to be wet more often than most people, you'd not shower either. When he doesn't bathe, he sweats. When he sweats, he can feel more comfortable. It's just his body. His mutation.

I bet anyone could tell you the downside of what they do. Lance says sometimes that he can hear the ground like a voice in his head. When he was little, his parents thought he was crazy. Pietro doesn't say anything bad about his mutation. He just jokes around and is sarcastic with us. I can say this though. When Tabby scored us some beer one time, Todd was first to pass out, and Lance followed. Tabby lasted, but eventually only me and Pietro were left. Me? I just have such a big body mass that it would take alcohol by the gallons before I was drunk. Imagine Pietro, so fast his body goes through the stuff faster than it can effect him. What kinda crap is that, that a man can't even enjoy a nice beer?

Me and Todd were trying to think of the downsides of his mutation too, mainly to make ourselves feel better. He knows more than me, because he takes the time to try and talk to him, and when that doesn't work, he worms it out of Wanda. She said that when they were little, he was impatient all the time. And he always whined that everyone was too slow. He didn't get that they weren't slow, he was just fast. Imagine holding a conversation with someone when they were talking in slow motion. That's what his world is like. I still don't like him though.

It makes it a little easier, for me at least, to know that I'm not the only one with problems. Todd and I had a heck of a time coming up with something bad that would come of Mystique's mutation. I mean, to be able to get out of any situation, change into anything you see? Wanda said then that we were thinking about it the wrong way. She pointed out that Mystique's powers didn't help in a fight. She had to learn to fight just like anyone else. She had to gain her own knowledge. She had to learn to be the crafty witch-with-an-agenda that she is today. Her power is purely cosmetic.

Once we started thinking like that, we came up with a few things. What she was really doing was bending and twisting her own appearance to look like that of something else. What if she did something wrong? She had to get it perfect every time, down to the last eyelash sometimes, because she mainly used her power for breaking in where she wasn't allowed. The fingerprints, the dna scanners; that was pressure. We wondered if it hurt, to change herself.

When you're born with that stupid mutant gene, you have to take the bad with the good. I have to tell myself the good things that come of my mutation. If I don't want to move, nothing on this earth can move me. Well, maybe Juggernaut, but his powers are a lot like mine. If I get hit with a bullet, or in some cases, Summers' stupid eye-beams, then I usually don't feel it. My skin is so thick, it can't be penetrated. Kitty Pryde couldn't even get through me without making herself sick.

Most the time? I'm okay with being the Blob. But when I get laughed at, I just lose control. Ask Jean Grey. She knows what it's like to be on the wrong side of my anger, not that I'm really proud of that. My ma always said I should treat girls nice. But any girl I ever talked to was mean to me, so when she was nice, I might have overdone it. You honestly think I got home that night and flexed for my reflection? That I was proud? I must've felt so good about hurting a _girl_. _Man, I sure kicked her ass_, I must've thought.

Are you insane? I don't mean to lose control like that, but it's like a button was pushed and I couldn't stop myself. When I'm feeling depressed like that, sometimes I just eat, but more often than not, I'll end up thinking about the downsides of the mutations of mutants I know. Todd and me couldn't figure out what exactly Wanda's power even _was_ at first. How can you find glitches in power when you don't even know what it is?

I think Wanda was in a good mood that day, but she out and told us the technical stuff of her powers. She alters probability fields. Yeah, Me and Todd didn't know what that meant either. She said that the gist of it was that she could control luck. She explained it more to us, and we kind of got it. She is just really really lucky. That's her power. But the downside? It's controlled by how she moves her hands. And if she's up against a really powerful mutant, she'll lose. The only reason she never escaped from that crazy house was because she couldn't move her hands.

I guess it's a game we play, me and Todd. All the x-geeks will tell you how great it is to be a mutant, how society just needs to learn about us and then they won't fear us. Do they have a hard time with other mutants? Us in the brotherhood may be considered the "bad guys," but we're all in the same boat. Why do the x-men always insult us? We want the same thing they do, right? But it's like they're all the mutant poster-children, and we're the wicked-stepsiblings that time forgot.

I just don't think it's fair, is all. There's Xavier and his wonder-kids, and he wants to make sure that mutants are safe from the humans, and that the humans learn about evolution and accept it. Then there's Mystique and her own band of mutants, namely me and the rest of the brotherhood, and she wants to make sure that her mutants are safe from the humans, and that the humans all die or something. Up to a point, isn't their wish the same?

Like I said, I only know simple things. There's probably a lot more stuff involved, like politics or something, and I can't understand politics. But I just don't get why the mutants are divided. If the Morlocks and the Brotherhood, and the x-men and the acolytes all just got together for the cause, wouldn't it be simpler? Why doesn't anyone just think about that? Strength in numbers? I know that is true. The more numbers are added to my weight, the more invincible I am. It's true.

Maybe that's why me and Todd think about the bad stuff that mutants do. If we think of the weaknesses of all the mutants, then we can probably think of more strengths too. Like Kurt. He can teleport, but only 2 miles. Only to somewhere he can see, or knows well. And Mystique's his mom. That's a definite downside.

And sure Rogue can have any power she wants, but she can't touch anyone. And even though the powers fade, the person stays in her head. I know it's weird to think about this stuff, but it makes me feel better sometimes. If I can always think of something that makes the power less cool, it makes me feel better about my own powers. And their side-effects.

I'm just trying to say how I think about things, and what it is that I think about. I just think of simple things. I'm not a really smart person. But if I'm so dumb, how come I've figured everything out, and no one else gets it? Maybe people should think more about the simple things.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yay!!! Sorry if it kind of sucks, but it's been sitting there waiting for an ending for a month now, so I typed until it wrapped up. So I've done Roberto/Sunspot, I've done Jubilation/Jubilee, I've done Kurt/Nightcrawler, I've done Jamie/Multiple, and I've done Fred/Blob.

I like this. I've started a Tabby/Boom Boom, a Lance/Avalanche, and a Sam/Cannonball, with a hint of Paige Guthrie/Husk.

I'm obsessed, I'll admit it. I'll try to finish one of the ones I've started and post it…soon…eventually…someday…

I'll be done with Unstable Origins soon too…my sister begs for a sequel, though, since I told her it would probably wrap up about where the show begins, and she pines for Scott/Jean.

If I ever get sick of x-men (the pause in the obsession will likely come in July as I turn into a Harry Potter fangirl) then I'll start posting some of my other stories that I've been working on. For a list of stuff I follow, be it anime/manga or books or comics, see my bio.

Review please!

Ayaia of the Moon


End file.
